Agranoth
Prince Agranoth is a Demetera born in the lands of Tor'bel. Known for his hot-headedness and spontaneous actions in his youth, he was considered by civilians to be a mischief maker. Agranoth had spent much of his time in Torbel being punished for his actions within the various courthouses. He fled Torbel during the Demetera Exodus. Biography Early Years The Demetera Exodus Time in Ridia Crime Lord Imprisonment While in Ridia, Agranoth continued his crime and discovered that he was a natural born leader, founding several organized crime divisions in the nation. After being caught by the local police force, Agranoth found his fate in the hands of Vadnor Young. Young, a commander of the Ridian Defense decided to give Agranoth the ultimatum; attend a military academy or be brought to the gallows. Military Academy While in the military academy, Agranoth quickly passed amongst the ranks of his peers and even joined the Ridian Defense after his graduation from the academy. Ridian Defense Journey to Pylotha Zondera In the years that followed Vadnor’s departure and the founding of Zondera, Agranoth remained in contact with his former mentor. Just years prior to the Rise of the Puppeteer, Agranoth sought leave from the Ridian Defense to explore the world and to expand upon his knowledge of combat. Lotte After spending some time in Zondera he learned of the young nation of Lotte and that it was under the protection of the Etera, Hermielle. The Reaper War Prisoner of War Seeking her knowledge, Agranoth found himself arriving just as Kal’ar declared war upon the young nation and joined the Lottian Army. Agranoth proved to be a key member to the defense of Lotte but his hot-headedness and arrogance would occasionally resurface and take the better part of his judgement. During a mission to reclaim several key landmarks, Agranoth was captured by the Reapers of Kal’ar and brought in as their prisoner. Fallout with Mortimer By the end of the Reaper War, Agranoth’s extreme decisions had created a rift between him and Mortimer, forcing Mortimer and the Zonderan Army to abandon Lotte and the cause. Hermielle’s Imprisonment As the Desolation begun to rip the Western Hemisphere apart, Agranoth, Adrian, and Nafaq all agreed that Hermielle must be bound to prevent her from sacrificing the nation of Lotte, just as she had done previously at El’Narath. Decennary of Silence Founding of Carnill The years that followed the Desolation, Agranoth found himself wandering the lands of Pylotha looking for a place to call home. After finding Hyrants that had fled from Ridia, Agranoth decided to settle down with them. Using his knowledge, he was able to organize them into a powerful militia and together they founded Carnill on the southern coast of Tanatha. Founding of the Colony of Montrifia With the aid of the Carnill Militia, various other Hyrant settlements were created across Tanatha and North Tanatha, such as the colony of Montrifia. After several decades of guiding the Hyrants and their colonies into a bright future, the citizens began to refer to him as Prince Agranoth. Forming the Royal Cortege Agranoth graciously adopted the title, and the majority of the Hyrants believed he had earned it. Agranoth made it his goal to create a common language and structure for society so that the Hyrants could rise to power. Creating the Royal Cortege and expanding the army of Carnill, Agranoth knew that he needed to pass on some power to successfully lead his people. The First Assembly Designing New Kaepe At the First Assembly, the idea for a global capital is brought up and the common language is decided. Designing a Common Language Resignation of Prince of Carnill Agranoth stepped down as Prince of Carnill, announcing his successor as Ichabod Hagop. Construction of the Grand Palace Using the combined army of Carnill, Mystonia, and Montrifia, Agranoth began aggressive expansions to his territories, reaching as far north as the southern tip of Pakku, to the the far south of Zondera. On Pakku, Agranoth began to construct a grand palace. Expansion of the Hyrant Imperium Carnill Montrifia Mystonia The Second Assembly Zondera joins the Imperium At the Second Assembly, Mortimer and Agranoth buried their past issues allowing Zondera to join under his banner. Lotte joins the Imperium Mathias Tillington agreed to become a colony under Agranoth Grand Palace is improved upon Shortly after, the Grand Palace’s original design was upgraded to improve Zondera’s technology. Designing the Lyceum Construction of the Lyceum was discussed. New Kaepe Lyceum Protests The Third Assembly Years after, the Third and final Assembly is held in a finished New Kaepe. Freedom of Religion Agranoth declares that all species and individuals should have the right of freedom of religion. Agranoth’s Successor Additionally, he announces Lucas Cynwerd, his apprentice for several years would be his successor. Lyceum’s Completion Training the Warlord In the years that followed, Agranoth began to become ill and much of the Hyrant Imperium was left unchecked. With his primary concern training Lucas, Agranoth began to ignore his own health as is started to decline. During Agranoth’s weakened state, Adrian the Gray arrives at the palace and during the visit, begins to uncontrollably attack the palace. During the battle Agranoth is wounded by the Etera who escapes. Agranoth’s health begins to decline he finds his dreams becoming darker, and he begins to have thoughts of killing his allies. Knowing that something is wrong Agranoth begins to lock down the palace and after evicting Lucas from the premises, shuts the palace gates.